


Catch Me

by MidnightandDiamonds



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Nadine's middle name should be 'Heart Eyes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightandDiamonds/pseuds/MidnightandDiamonds
Summary: "This entire job was a mess. Nadine was running around a centuries old temple ruin, up to her ankles in water half the time – fighting off Asav’s men, in what felt like a never-ending barrage, for the other half – and Frazer was missing."Nadine finally manages to catch up to Chloe after they get separated, but it soon becomes clear that Chloe is in trouble. Unable to safely get back down from another floor of the temple ruin and with Asav's men not far behind her, Chloe and Nadine have to come up with slightly crazy - definitely dangerous - solution.





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just couldn't get the idea of Nadine catching Chloe like Nate did - in Uncharted 2 when she jumped off the truck -  
> out of my head, so then this happened!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_This entire job was a mess._

Nadine was running around a centuries old temple ruin, up to her ankles in water half the time – fighting off Asav’s men, in what felt like a never-ending barrage, for the other half – and Frazer was missing.

They’d gotten separated a while back, a rock fall splitting them, meaning Nadine had to find a way around as Frazer continued on ahead. It seemed like a solid plan at first but she hadn’t considered the labyrinth she’d have to deal with, or the fact that Asav’s men had found their own way around.

The temple was situated in one of the more flooded areas of the landscape, although with how degraded the structure had become it was more accurate to call it a paddling pool at this point. The constant splashing as she walked made a stealthy approach impossible, and in such a tight space all the gunfire as Nadine tried to fight past her adversaries meant that she’d had quite a few close calls.

It must have taken her a good half an hour to navigate her way but eventually Nadine found herself on the other side of the rock fall, unsurprisingly discovering that Frazer had moved on like they’d agreed. Immediately she set off in the direction her partner would have headed, grateful that the passage started to widen out the further she went.

It quickly became clear that Nadine was being ushered upwards, further into the ruin, as the water level steadily dropped the more she progressed. Her suspicions were confirmed when the passage gave way to a small set of carved-stone steps, taking her into an moderately-sized open room.

There was evidence that it had once been a centre of worship, opulently decorated in honour of a god – although it was now unclear as to which one. All that remained now was crumbled remnants - eroded by water and time, over centuries of an abandoned existence.

At first glance, it appeared as if nothing had been touched in the room for an incredibly long time, but on closer inspection Nadine came to the conclusion that Frazer _must_ have passed through at some point. A pile of rubble lined one side of the room, leading towards a small entrance on a previously unknown second level of the temple – an indication of another, larger, set of steps that had collapsed. Judging by the dust that still clouded the air and freshly coated the stone, it had fractured only recently.

_Trust Frazer to leave a trail of broken structures behind her._

Nadine wasn’t sure where to go from there, there was no discernible way up to the second level – nothing to grapple on to, or climb on – which left her with two options. She could either stay put and hope Frazer would turn back for whatever reason, or risk leaving the chamber and try to find her own way up to the second level.

After a minute of deliberation Nadine decided she couldn’t just hang around waiting for something that might not even happen; after another quick sweep of the room she began to make her way towards the far exit.

Just as she turned away from the second level entrance, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed rhythmically from the opening. Nadine swung around immediately, her gun steadily focused towards the source of the sound – she wasn’t taking any chances.

The sudden flash of red, accompanied by a fiercely swinging ponytail, that came bolting out of the low-light had Nadine relaxing instantly.

“Nadine! Where the _hell_ were _you_?” Frazer shouted down to her, her voice more panicked curiosity than anger. Nadine had barely managed to open her mouth to reply before the sound of more footsteps travelled through the room, Frazer’s head quickly snapping back to check her surroundings.

“Actually, don’t answer that yet. We’ve got incoming!” The numerous scrapes and cuts over her body – at least the ones that hadn’t been there before they’d entered the temple – indicated that Frazer had already had a run in with these men, Nadine doubted she was eager to go for another round.

The wild look in her eyes as she turned back again confirmed it.

“How are you going to get down from there?” Nadine hadn’t been able to find a way up, so she doubted Frazer would be able to find a way down – at least not in the little time they had before they’d be under attack.

The question seemed to make Frazer suddenly realise the same thing; her eyes darted around the room – no doubt looking for a hold for her grapple hook, a hold that didn’t exist.

“Improvise!” She shouted back as if it were the most obvious answer, although the slight lilt of panic underneath all that bravado gave away how uncertain she was.

Suddenly Frazer was gone again, retreating back into the second floor and leaving Nadine to do nothing but stand there aimlessly – only able to wonder at what was happening. Her fingers twitched around the gun in her hand as she waited, not wanting to holster it for even a second until Frazer was safely reunited with her.

She didn’t have to wait long though, after only a matter of seconds Frazer was in view again – empty handed. The sound of footsteps was closer now; they were running out of time and they both knew it.

“I can’t find anything, you’re gonna have to catch me!” Frazer shouted frantically, looking down to see how much of a height she’d be falling from.

“Wait, what?! What do you mean catch you?” This was a bad idea. It wasn’t as high as it could have been, but the drop would definitely hurt without a safe landing. Being caught by another person, however strong they might be, was not what Nadine classed as a safe landing.

There was a _chance_ it could work…

_It was their only chance._

“Get ready!”

Nadine reluctantly holstered her gun, keeping it unlatched just in case she needed to retrieve it in a hurry.

_This really wasn’t going to end well._

Frazer moved back a little, clearly going for more of a launch towards her than a fall. Nadine tried to prepare as much as she could, setting her stance so that they had the best chance of staying upright once the connection between them was made – if she even managed to catch her at all…

Before Nadine could even process what was happening, Frazer was making her leap; one foot precariously pushed off from the edge and suddenly she was in the air.

In a horrifying moment, time seemed to slow; Asav’s men had appeared at the opening, reaching as if to catch Frazer and pull her back – or drop her entirely.

Fingers grazed across her back – attempting to pull at the material of her shirt - but she was too far out of reach for them stop her; Nadine silently sent a prayer of gratitude to any god that was listening.

All of Nadine’s concentration was now on Frazer’s rapidly approaching form, her words from earlier - during their boat trip - ringing in her ears as if they’d come back to haunt her.

_I’d say we can use all the luck we can get._

Luck didn’t seem to be on their side this time; Frazer was falling short of where Nadine had placed herself, meaning if she didn’t move then her partner was going to hit the floor in a matter of seconds.

Nadine rushed forward instantly but, despite her speed, she couldn’t quite get far enough. Mere inches were all that remained between the two of them.

In a moment of pure instinct Nadine’s arms snapped around Frazer’s waist, dragging her as closely into her protection as she could, but the movement caused them to overbalance. Nadine was pulled forward by Frazer’s weight, nearly toppling them to the floor.

Frazer’s legs wrapped firmly around her waist – arms around her neck - practically forcing them both back upright as Nadine managed to regain her footing.

She didn’t miss a beat; one hand supported Frazer, as the other reached for her gun. Over her partner’s shoulder she could see three of Asav’s men standing in the opening, all of them taking aim at the pair below them.

Too bad Nadine was faster.

Without hesitation, she shot with deadly accuracy - a single bullet hitting its mark every time. The three men dropped one after the other, in quick succession.

After a few seconds of tense waiting, she breathed a sigh of relief. No more men made an appearance, assuring her that they had been the only three tailing Frazer.

After re-holstering her gun, Nadine suddenly became very aware of the position she was in. She looked up, coming face to face with Frazer – her heart suddenly racing.

_Oh…_

It certainly said something about her that she could take down three men without breaking a sweat, yet Chloe Frazer – _stubborn, sarcastic Chloe Frazer_ \- could make her breathless with a single look.

The softness of her expression contrasted harshly with the sharp cuts on her face, the warmth in her eyes making it seem as if she didn’t notice – or care – that they were even there.  

For a few seconds, all either of them could see was each other- their eye contact never faltering. They were so close and yet they were stuck in place, neither one able to bridge the gap but both unwilling to back away – to leave the moment and forget it ever happened.

_Maybe the longer it lasted, the harder it would be to forget – for both of them…_

“You can uhh-” Frazer cleared her throat, hiding the slight trembling crack in her voice. “You can put me down now.”

“Oh right, of course. Sorry.” Nadine carefully held Frazer in place as she disentangled herself, feet finally coming to rest on the floor. When she was steady, Nadine let go and took a step back – they needed to get some space between them. They had a job to do after all.

“Thanks, for catching me… and for dealing with those guys. I know I can always count on you.” Frazer said gratefully, with a soft smile and a glint in her eyes.

“Any time.” She replied truthfully, Nadine would protect her time and time again if she had to.

“We’d better get moving, don’t want to risk more of Asav’s men catching up to us.” Frazer suggested, seemingly eager to carry on their journey.

“Lead the way.” Nadine offered, just as eager to finally leave the ruin. Frazer grinned, turned to the far exit and started to make her way over – Nadine following closely behind.

On her way, Frazer began talking animatedly about the temple ruin and what she’d discovered but Nadine was struggling to pay attention like she usually would.

She could get the image of Frazer’s unfaltering gaze, or the sound of her tentative voice, out of her head.

_Later_ , she thought. _She wasn’t going to let them forget._

But for now? They had a Tusk to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Like half of this is probably physically impossible, but then again so is most of what they manage to do in Uncharted games anyway so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment. Thanks!


End file.
